La Ley y el Caos
by LDGV
Summary: Justicia contra anarquía, ley versus delincuencia. El caos domina, hasta que la ley se impone. Una historia al estilo del Lejano Oeste. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**La Ley y el Caos**

El sonido de las carretas tiradas por caballos, llenaban la plaza de la ciudad. El que alguna vez fue un pequeño pueblo, poco a poco se transformó en una floreciente ciudad. Todo eso fue gracias a un valioso descubrimiento, el cual hizo que cientos de personas se ilusionaran. En una de las minas cercanas a la ciudad, se descubrió oro.

La noticia se regó como pólvora, hasta llegar a los oídos de muchos. Y así comenzó el éxodo de familias enteras, que habían vendido sus propiedades para poder comprar equipo de minería. Desde los rincones más lejanos de la Tierra, el nombre de Ciudad Satán se hizo famoso. Al recibir a tanta gente, el pequeño poblado colapsó.

Para mantener el orden, se designó al hombre que fundó el pueblo como alcalde. El cual usando las ganancias dejadas por el oro, amplió el pueblo hasta hacerlo la ciudad que es hoy. Se construyó un banco, muchas cantinas abrieron sus puertas, además que personas que necesitaban trabajo encontraron un empleo, como los cientos de mineros que trabajan en las minas de oro.

Pero el incremento en la población, también trajo a personas indeseables bandidos que asaltaban a los cargamentos de oro, a los ferrocarriles, a las diligencias y al banco de la ciudad. Los habitantes honestos de Ciudad Satán, le imploraron al alcalde para que hiciera algo al respecto. Y así lo hizo, construyó una cárcel y una oficina para el alguacil.

Al comienzo los criminales pequeños, fueron fácilmente arrestados y todo parecía ir bien. Sin embargo, había una temible pandilla de bandoleros los cuales eran casi imposibles de arrestar. La banda tenía por nombre Los Saiyajin, y estaban dirigidos por un hombre pequeño en tamaño…pero grande en astucia, Vegeta.

Increíblemente esta banda estaba conformada por sólo tres hombres, Vegeta a la cabeza y sus secuaces Nappa y Raditz. Esos tres hombres lograron robar millones en dinero y en oro, eran los criminales más ricos de la historia. El alcalde de Ciudad Satán, Mr. Satán…estaba cansado de que su ciudad fuera atacada por esos criminales.

Por lo que conformó un grupo de veinte hombres, los cuales estarían bajo el mando del alguacil. Por varias semanas los buscaron, y cuando los encontraron creyeron que sin problemas los arrestarían. Pero para su desdicha, fueron abatidos a tiros por los criminales. Nappa era un experto usando su rifle de largo alcance, nunca fallaba un tiro.

Raditz prefería usar escopetas, era su arma favorita. Pero el mejor de los tres era Vegeta, quien sólo usaba revólveres. Era el más rápido en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, él sólo tardaba segundos en sacar su arma de su funda, y disparar unos cuantos tiros para luego guardar su arma de fuego.

Cuando Mr. Satán se enteró de lo sucedido, envió más hombres por los Saiyajin. Pero siempre resultaban muertos, y los criminales seguían impunes. Cada semana la ciudad tenía alguacil nuevo, por culpa de que siempre terminaba muerto. Ciudad Satán cayó en el caos, y casi a diario era saltada por los Saiyajin.

El alcalde ofreció una jugosa recompensa por las cabezas de los criminales, pero nadie se atrevía a ir por Vegeta y sus hombres, todos les tenían miedo. Durante mucho tiempo no hubo ley en la metrópoli, los Saiyajin extorsionaban a los dueños de los locales comerciales. Les cobraban una cuota mensual, a cambio de no destruir sus negocios y de no matarlos.

Todos, los cantineros, los carteros, los dueños de hoteles, los barberos, los mineros, los comerciantes, entre otros. Todos se vieron obligados, a obedecer las exigencias del los criminales. Incluso el alcalde, quien no sabía qué hacer para detenerlos. Las personas que se negaban a pagar, o que simplemente no podían hacerlo, eran asesinadas cruelmente por los bandidos.

Nadie tenía el valor de enfrentarse a los Saiyajin, y por mucho tiempo ellos hacían lo que querían.

* * *

><p>– ¡Mira papá, ya llegamos! –gritó feliz un niño pequeño.<p>

– Sí Goten, ahí vamos a vivir–le respondió afirmativamente su padre.

Frente a la carreta ocupada por la familia Son, se encontraba el letrero de bienvenida de la ciudad. Aunque a los Son, les parecía curioso que el letrero estuviera repleto de agujeros de balas. Pero no le prestaron atención a ese detalle, por lo que continuaron con su camino. La humilde carreta de los Son, era tirada por un par de caballos.

La familia Son, venía de recorrer muchos kilómetros en busca de una vida mejor. Eran personas sencillas y honradas, que únicamente querían un lugar cómodo para vivir. La familia de cuatro miembros, era originaria de la montaña Paoz. Allí vivían en una modesta cabaña en la montaña, pero lamentablemente hace unos meses.

Una fuerte tormenta azotó el lugar donde habitaban, su casa se vio tremendamente afectada y prácticamente debía ser reconstruida desde cero. Pero la familia Son, no contaba con los recursos suficientes para volver empezar. Pero escucharon sobre los descubrimientos de oro en Ciudad Satán, por lo que empacaron sus cosas y emprendieron el camino, con la esperanza de comenzar de nuevo en ese lugar.

– Gohan hijo, toma las riendas iré a ver a tu madre–le dice Goku a su primogénito.

– Claro papá–le contestó al sujetar las riendas.

Goku se pasó a la parte trasera de la carreta, donde estaba Milk quien es su esposa junto con sus demás cosas. Como el equipamiento para minería, además de muchos utensilios para cocinar los cuales le pertenecían a Milk. La carreta de la familia, era larga hecha con madera. Tenía cuatro ruedas y un techo de lona, para refugiarlos del sol y la lluvia.

– Hermano, enséñame a conducir–le dice su hermano menor–y también quiero aprender a cabalgar.

– De acuerdo, pero para aprender a montar un caballo hay que tener mucho cuidado–le dijo Gohan mientras conducía la carreta–no es bueno azotar demasiado al animal, porque podrías hacer que éste salga en estampida y así perderías el control.

Goten asintió, y continuó escuchando a su hermano.

– Cuando nos hayamos establecido, le diré a papá que te enseñaré a montar–aseguró Gohan–ven Goten, siéntate en mis rodillas.

– Sí.

El niño se acomodó sobre las piernas de su hermano mayor, luego Gohan pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano. Después le entregó las riendas, pero no las soltó por seguridad.

– Si jalas las riendas hacia la derecha, los caballos se moverán en esa dirección–le explica Gohan–y si lo haces hacia la izquierda ellos irán a la izquierda…para detenerlos sólo tiras las cuerdas hacia atrás y los caballos se detienen–dice el chico–para que aceleren el paso, sólo agitas las riendas sobre sus lomos.

– Entiendo–dijo Goten mientras sujetas las cuerdas.

– Ahora intenta hacer que aumenten la velocidad–Gohan le dijo.

Goten con algo de emoción pero también con un poco de miedo, agitó las riendas y los caballos reaccionaron aumentando la velocidad.

– ¡Lo logré, lo logré! –exclamó feliz el niño.

Mientras dentro de la carreta, Milk doblaba algunas prendas de vestir de sus hijos y esposo.

– Ya casi llegamos–le dijo su marido, cuando se pasó al lado trasero del coche–sólo faltan unos pocos metros más.

– Qué bueno, confío que la cantidad de dinero que nos queda nos alcance para comprar alguna casa desocupada–le acotó la mujer.

– No te preocupes, cuando Gohan y yo vayamos a trabajar a las minas de oro…conseguiremos más dinero para vivir–le dijo cuando sintieron que la carreta aceleró.

Goku caminó hacia la parte delantera, cuando escuchó a Goten gritar con alegría.

– ¡Lo logré, logré!

– ¡Muy bien Goten! –le felicitó Gohan, el cual giró y miró a su padre–mira papá, Goten está conduciendo.

– Buen trabajo hijo–Goku le alborotó un poco el cabello, en señal de felicitación–pero ahora dame las riendas, ya vamos a entrar a la ciudad.

El carruaje luego de doblar en una curva, por fin ingresó en la ciudad. Gohan y su hermano, nunca habían visto a tanta gente reunida en un sólo lugar. Otras carretas iban y venían en todas direcciones, mientras recorrían la avenida principal la cual era una carretera de tierra. Lograron ver todas las tiendas y lugares comerciales, que la ciudad ofrecía.

Lentamente los caballos fueron aminorando sus pasos, hasta detenerse completamente frente a una de las varias cantinas de la ciudad.

– Gohan–le dice su padre–ve a dentro, y pregúntales dónde están los campamentos para mineros, nosotros iremos a buscar el banco para abrir una cuenta, te estaremos esperando allí.

– Sí papá–respondió.

Gohan se bajó de la carreta, y caminó hacia el interior de la taberna. Al entrar pudo oler el fuerte aroma de cigarrillo, que inundaba la cantina. Muchos hombres se encontraban jugando póker, mientras un par de mujeres cantaban y bailaban en un pequeño escenario. Gohan pasó entre mucha gente, hasta que logró llegar a la barra del bar donde estaba el cantinero.

– Disculpe señor, disculpe–dijo el chico, en su intento de llamar la atención del cantinero.

– ¿Qué deseas forastero? –Le preguntó el cantinero– ¿quieres beber algo?

– No gracias, sólo quisiera un poco de información–le dijo.

– ¿Información de qué? –indagó por segunda vez.

– He viajado desde muy lejos con mi familia, queremos dedicarnos a la minería de oro–narra el adolescente–pero no sabemos dónde están los campamentos para mineros… ¿sería tan amable de decirme dónde están?

– Así que más mineros, cada vez hay más–dijo–los campamentos están del otro lado de la ciudad, cerca de las vías del ferrocarril…sólo sigue las vías del tren hacia el norte.

– Muchas gracias señor, se lo agradezco–le sonrió al decir eso.

– Oye no fue nada, pero no me digas señor llámame por mi nombre–el adulto le saludó con su mano–mi nombre es Yamcha.

– Mucho gusto Yamcha, yo soy Gohan–le devolvió el saludo.

En ese momento las personas en la cantina, comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar. Gohan viró su cabeza para ver a un hombre de baja estatura dirigirse hacia un piano, el cual era acompañado por una despampanante mujer de cabello rubio, vestida con un provocativo vestido rojo.

– Hola a todos–afirmó el pianista–mi nombre es Krilin, mi esposa dieciocho y yo les daremos un poco de entretenimiento.

Krilin comenzó a tocar el piano, mientras la mujer del vestido rojo empezó a cantar. La mujer cantaba con una hermosa voz, al mismo tiempo que caminaba por todo el bar. Muchos hombres borrachos se le acercaban, para colocarle billetes entre la ropa a la mujer. Krilin miraba todo algo celoso, pero sabía que su esposa no lo engañaría con otro.

La rubia se acercó a la barra de la cantina, donde Gohan la miraba algo apenado. Era la primera vez que observaba a una mujer con un escote tan revelador, por lo que volteó un poco su mirada hacia el piso. Sin embargo, la mujer colocó su mano en la mejilla del chico para hacerlo mirarla. Ella le sonrió, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

La mujer le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, después de guiñarle un ojo. Luego ella se fue, recogiendo más dinero de los hombres ebrios. Todos parecían disfrutar del espectáculo, cuando otra mujer ingresó al bar y gritó a todo pulmón.

– ¡Son los Saiyajin, los Saiyajin están aquí!

Todos saltaron en pánico, muchos se lanzaron para esconderse detrás de la barra del bar. Otros salieron corriendo por la puerta, y algunos brincaron por las ventanas. Segundos más tarde, los criminales más temidos en kilómetros, ingresaron en la taberna. Los desafortunados que no lograron salir, se mantenían callados invadidos por el miedo.

Vegeta entró primero, seguido de cerca por sus hombres. Todo estaba tan callado, que se podían escuchar los pasos que daban las pesadas botas de Vegeta. Sin perder tiempo, éste se dirigió hacia la barra para encarar a Yamcha. Quien ya sabía a lo que venía Vegeta.

– Dime gusano–le dice Vegeta al apoyarse en la barra– ¿ya tienes nuestro dinero?

– No señor Vegeta–respondió–aún no he podido reunir toda esa cantidad de dinero.

– Entiendo–el criminal comenzó a alejarse de la barra, sólo para regresar segundos luego para sujetar al cantinero por el cuello de su camisa– ¡escúchame con atención sabandija, te dije claramente que quería mi dinero para hoy!...¡no para mañana ni pasado mañana!...¡dije hoy! –le gritó al oído.

– Lo sé Vegeta, lo sé–aseguró–pero sólo he reunido la mitad.

– ¿Acaso quieres que destruya este lugar? –le preguntó.

– No, éste es mi medio de vida–acotó Yamcha.

– Por lo menos danos el dinero que tengas–el dijo eso fue Nappa.

– Como ustedes digan–el cantinero se dio la vuelta, y abrió su caja registradora de donde sacó una gran cantidad de billetes–tómalos Vegeta.

– Espero que para la próxima semana, tengas el resto…sino–le amenazó Raditz apuntándole con su escopeta–sino perderás algo más que un par de billetes… ¿entiendes el mensaje?

– Sí, comprendo–contestó.

– Bueno, no sé ustedes muchachos pero yo tengo sed–dijo Vegeta–y aprovechando que estamos en una cantidad…pues no sé–él miró a Yamcha, el cual comprendió la indirecta del bandido.

– No se moleste señor Vegeta, puede beber todo lo que quiera–alegó el tabernero–la casa invita.

– ¡Pero qué buen servicio! –Exclama sínicamente el criminal–es más, todos aquí van a tener bebida gratis especialmente invitada por el dueño de la cantina… ¿no creen que soy generoso? –les pregunta a los pocos que quedan dentro del bar.

– ¡Sí, por supuesto! –dijeron al unísono.

Yamcha junto con su socio Krilin, quienes son los dueños de la taberna. No tuvieron más opción, que entregarle a cada uno dentro del bar, una jarra llena de cerveza. Aunque para los Saiyajin, les dieron el mejor licor que les quedaba. Por lo que les proporcionaron, una copa de whisky dejándoles la botella para cuando quisieran repetir un trago.

Mientras entregaban la cerveza, Krilin miró a su socio. Si esto continúa así, quedarían arruinados en pocas semanas, el poco dinero que consiguen de sus clientes se lo dieron a los bandidos. Y aún deben pagarles más, sino quieren que los maten.

– Toma chico–Yamcha le entregó una jarra a Gohan–es cortesía de la casa.

– Pero yo no bebo licor–respondió el adolescente.

– Pues será mejor que lo bebas, si Vegeta se da cuenta de que despreciaste algo invitado por él–le advierte–este será tu último día.

Gohan observó la bebida en su mano, era amarrilla y espumosa. Todos los demás ya se estaban tomando su respectiva jarra, sólo faltaba él. Gohan pensó que si su madre lo encuentra borracho, lo mataría. Pero si no lo hacía, sería Vegeta quien lo matará. Así que sin más remedio, llevó lentamente el vaso a su boca.

Y se bebió un primer sorbo, el sabor era amargo y algo fuerte pero sin importarle eso lo tragó. Después de terminar de beberla, soltó un fuerte eructo que hizo reír a algunos de los presentes. Mientras tanto, los Saiyajin se retiraron sus sombreros y los colocaron en la barra. Para poder degustar sus propias bebidas.

– ¿Iremos al banco Vegeta? –le consultó Nappa.

– No, hace tres días lo asaltamos…no creo que en tan poco tiempo tengan más dinero–al responderle, se bebió de un sólo golpe su copa de whisky.

– ¿Entonces adónde iremos ahora? –le preguntó Raditz.

– Por el momento, gastaremos el dinero que tenemos después ya veremos qué hacemos–replicó el líder de los Saiyajin.

Desde unos metros, Gohan miraba a los criminales que tanto miedo le tienen los habitantes de Ciudad Satán. Vegeta tenía el cabello más puntiagudo que Gohan había visto en su vida, el tal Nappa no tenía ni un sólo cabello en su cabeza. Caso contrario pasaba con Raditz, quien poseía una cabellera increíblemente larga.

– Bien nos vamos, recuerda que vendremos por lo que falta del dinero–pronunció fuertemente Vegeta.

– Como usted diga–dijo Krilin, quien estaba lleno de miedo.

Vegeta iba a tomar su sombrero, cuando éste cayó al suelo por accidente. Gohan reaccionó inclinándose para tomarlo, cuando se iba a levantar vio como el cañón de un revólver le apuntaba. Y era de Vegeta.

– Haber muchachos–les habla a todos los presentes– ¿cuál es mi regla número uno?

– Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia hay que tocar tu sombrero–respondieron al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Exacto! –gritó–así que tu forastero, quita tu sucia mano de mi sombrero.

– Lo siento señor, sólo quería devolvérselo.

– Tu cara nunca la había visto–el criminal toma su sombrero, y se lo coloca– ¿acaso eres nuevo en la ciudad forastero?

– Sí, llegué hoy y pienso trabajar en las minas de oro–alegó el chico.

– Así que otro minero, bueno muchacho entonces déjame enseñarte las reglas de la ciudad–afirmó Vegeta abrazando a Gohan–del cien por ciento del oro que extraigas, el noventa y nueve por ciento nos los darás a nosotros.

– ¡Qué, yo no puedo hacer eso!... ¿quiénes se creen que son ustedes para decirme lo que debo hacer? –Les pregunta– ¿dónde se supone que está el alguacil de la ciudad?... ¿por qué no viene y los encierra en la cárcel?

Los demás en la cantina, al escuchar las preguntas se escondieron para evitar ser víctimas de la furia de los Saiyajin.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así! –vociferó Nappa.

– Calma Nappa, calma–le tranquilizó Vegeta–el chico es nuevo, y no nos conoce bien…enseñémosle porqué se hace lo que decimos.

Los tres criminales escoltaron al muchacho a las afueras del bar, para colocarse frente a una gran tina de madera llena de agua, la cual era usada por los caballos para beber.

– Somos los dueños de esta ciudad, y si nosotros decimos que algo se hace…se hace–rápidamente lo sujetó por el cuello, y le hundió la cabeza en el agua sosteniéndolo así por varios segundos, para luego sacarlo–y todos los alguaciles que han querido arrestarnos, siempre terminan igual…sepultados bajo tierra en sus tumbas–después de decirle eso, lo hundió en el agua otra vez.

– Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, muchacho–le dijo Nappa al ver a Vegeta sacarlo del agua.

– Ya vámonos, vendremos después.

Los delincuentes le dan una última mirada al joven, que está acostado en el suelo tosiendo fuertemente. Los Saiyajin se montan en sus respectivos caballos, para luego salir cabalgando a toda velocidad. Krilin y Yamcha salieron de la cantina después, sólo para encontrar al pobre chico empapado.

– ¿Estás bien muchacho? –le interrogó Krilin, mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

– Sí, sólo un poco mojado–se lamentó Gohan–para ser mi primer día en esta ciudad, ha sido un día inesperado.

Los dueños de la cantina se despiden de Gohan, ya que él debe irse hacia el banco para reunirse con su familia.

* * *

><p>En el edificio más grande de la ciudad, un hombre corpulento fumaba un gran habano. Los hielos de su vaso de coñac, se derretían lentamente. A su lado una adolescente usaba un abanico de mano, para intentar alejar de ella el molesto humo. Ella odiaba estar junto a su padre, cuando él fumaba. Ella iba a hablar, cuando su padre la interrumpió.<p>

– ¡Ya está decidido Videl! –le dijo–así por más que te quejes, no cambiaré mi opinión.

– Pero papá, no quiero irme de la ciudad–renegó la adolescente.

– Hija tienes que entender, te quiero lejos de esta ciudad…si los Saiyajin intentan hacerte algo lo lamentaría toda mi vida–aseguró el hombre–así comprende que lo hago por tu seguridad.

– Comprendo padre, pero mis amigos están aquí y yo no le tengo miedo a ese engreído de Vegeta.

En ese momento un asistente del alcalde, entró en la oficina.

– Señor, los Saiyajin hace poco atacaron una de las cantinas–le comentó.

– ¡Esos desgraciados van a llevar a la ruina a nuestra ciudad! –Exclamó el alcalde–por eso quiero que te marches de aquí Videl, es muy peligroso.

Ella sólo gruñó como respuesta.

– Tenemos que hacer algo señor, todos tienen miedo de esos bandidos–dice–deberíamos ofrecer otra recompensa.

– Eso no funciona, hemos ofrecido mucho por las cabezas de los Saiyajin pero nadie se atreve a intentar arrestarlos–respondió el padre de Videl.

– ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? –Le pregunta la ojiazul–será mejor que pienses hacer algo.

– Siendo honesto, no sé qué hacer–respondió decaído–pero ni modo, ofrece una recompensa de unos cincuenta mil Zenis por cada uno, vivo o muerto.

– Como usted diga–dijo el asistente al retirarse.

– Y tú–señaló a su hija–te quiero en el tren mañana a primera hora, quieras o no te vas de la ciudad–sentenció.

Su hija por segunda vez, refunfuñó molesta.

* * *

><p>Gohan caminaba por las calles de tierra, era una verdadera lástima que esa ciudad esté dominada por esos bandidos, para el adolescente parecía un lugar agradable para vivir. A lo lejos vio la carreta de su familia, estacionada frente al banco de la ciudad. Cuando llegó la encontró vacía, por lo que decidió entrar al banco.<p>

– Pero no tenemos esa cantidad de dinero–Gohan escuchó la voz de su madre.

– Esa es la cantidad mínima, establecida por la gerencia del banco para poder abrir una cuenta de ahorros–les comunicó el agente bancario, que curiosamente era de piel verde.

– ¿Podría reconsiderarlo por favor? –les habla Goku–perdimos nuestra casa, hemos viajado desde muy lejos.

– Tendría que consultarlo con el gerente–dijo el hombre verde, el cual se volteó para llamar a otro funcionario del banco–Mr. Popo, dile a Dende que venga.

– Sí Picorro.

Mientras esperaban, Milk vio a su primogénito llegar.

– ¿Por qué estás mojado hijo?

– Fui atacado por unos bandidos, unos tal Saiyajin–le respondió–asaltaron la cantina y me empaparon en el agua para los caballos.

– ¿Qué pasa Picorro?

– Dende, estas personas quieren abrir una cuenta de ahorros–aseguró–pero no tienen el monto mínimo para hacerlo.

– ¿Podría ayudarnos? –suplicó el pequeño Goten.

– ¿Con cuánto dinero cuentan? –les preguntó el gerente.

– Con sólo cincuenta Zenis–afirma Goku sosteniendo el dinero en su mano.

– Ya veo, la cantidad mínima son de cien Zenis–dijo Dende–pero en estos tiempos donde por culpa de los Saiyajin, la economía de la ciudad ha decaído…yo les aconsejo que por el momento conserven ustedes su dinero, hace pocos días los Saiyajin nos robaron todo lo que teníamos y apenas nos estamos recuperando.

– Eso no lo sabíamos, somos nuevos aquí–comentó Milk–creíamos que podríamos comenzar una nueva vida.

– Creo que escogieron el peor lugar para hacerlo.

Eso fue lo último que hablaron, antes de salir del banco.

* * *

><p>– Vegeta creí que asaltaríamos el tren mañana–dijo Nappa cabalgando a su lado.<p>

– Sí Vegeta, yo pensaba lo mismo–dialogó Raditz.

– Claro que lo asaltaremos, pero no pensaba decirlo enfrente de todos–respondió–hay que mantenerlo en secreto, además pienso largarme de esta asquerosa ciudad.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

– Cada vez más sacan menos oro de las minas, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que esta ciudad deje de tener algo valioso–expresó el criminal–así que tendremos que buscar un nuevo rumbo, pero antes de irnos robaremos el tren que estará lleno de oro en sus vagones de carga.

– Ya entiendo–dijo Nappa– ¿pero hacia dónde iremos?

– Hace poco escuché, que la Capital del Oeste está creciendo mucho por causa de una compañía llamada Corporación Cápsula…al parecer es una empresa de inventos y ganan mucho dinero.

– Dinero que será nuestro–apuntó Raditz.

Los Saiyajin cabalgaron hasta que prepararon un campamento para pasar la noche, mañana atracarían el tren.

* * *

><p>Los contenedores ingresaban en la mina, pero estos salían con poco oro. Por la sobreexplotación del valioso mineral, el oro comenzó a escasear. Y cada vez menos se obtenía, por lo que con el paso del tiempo los mineros abandonaban la mina. La fiebre del oro, se estaba acabando.<p>

– ¿Cómo que ya no hay oro?

– Lo que escuchó, si quiere quedarse hágalo pero le aseguro que sólo pierde su tiempo–dijo otro minero–el oro se agota, ya casi no queda.

El viejo minero se despidió de Gohan y su padre, para luego tomar sus cosas para irse de allí.

– ¿Qué haremos papá?

– No sé hijo, no sé–respondió desanimado.

– Tal vez no fue buena idea venir aquí, deberíamos irnos a otra parte.

– Eso lo decidiremos mañana, la noche está a punto de caer…regresemos con tu madre.

Los dos caminaron hacia su carreta, la cual se ha convertido en su hogar. Al llegar ven al pequeño Goten alimentar a los caballos, con el poco heno que les queda. Su familia está pasando por una situación muy crítica, el dinero que tienen es poco y se les están agotando los suministros.

– Para cenar, sólo queda un poco de carne de conejo–les dice Milk al verlos llegar.

– Gracias mamá.

– ¿Cómo les fue en la mina?... ¿cuándo comienzan a trabajar?

– Dicen que el oro está comenzando a escasear, todos se están yendo…tal vez deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Pero irnos hacia dónde?... ¡no tenemos mucho dinero con el cual vivir!

– Cuando estaba en la ciudad, escuché sobre la Capital del Oeste–les cuenta Gohan–dicen que hay muchos empleos ahí y si nos vamos en tren, tardaríamos un par de días.

– Pero los boletos son muy caros, y sólo nos alcanzarían para pocos–argumentó Milk.

– Yo podría ir a la ciudad mañana, para intentar vender a los caballos junto con la carreta–asegura Goku–con el dinero que nos den, compraremos los boletos.

– No me parece mala idea, pero necesitamos saber cuánto cuestan los boletos–señaló Milk.

– Mañana iré a la estación de trenes, y preguntaré el costo de los boletos–se ofreció Gohan–así nos iremos a la Capital del Oeste.

La familia Son ya tenía un nuevo plan, pero debían esperar para ver si funcionará.

* * *

><p>Las personas presentaban sus pasajes antes de entrar, lentamente cada vagón comenzaba a llenarse. Muchas eran personas que estaban hartas de los Saiyajin, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se iban de Ciudad Satán. Y una de esas personas, era la hija del alcalde.<p>

– Vamos Videl, el tren dentro de poco se irá.

La chica vestida con un vestido azul, y con un sombrero grande lleno de plumas. Seguía de cerca a su padre, había intentado todo para evitar irse pero ninguno de sus intentos funcionó. En la misma estación, Gohan se dirigía hacia la boletería para consultar el valor de los pasajes. Pero la estación estaba tan llena, que la fila para llegar a la boletería parecía eterna.

Gohan vio carteles pegados en las paredes, eran fotografías a blanco y negro de los Saiyajin. Los carteles ofrecían una recompensa de cincuenta mil Zenis, por cada uno vivos o muertos. El chico se cansó de esperar, y vio a uno de los funcionarios del ferrocarril cerca por lo que decidió preguntarle a él.

El hermano de Goten, abandonó la fila y persiguió entre las personas al empleado del tren. Lo observó entrar en uno de los vagones, y entró para buscarlo. Cuando lo hizo, notó que era uno de los vagones de carga y estaba repleto de oro. Al no ver al hombre que buscaba, pensó en salir pero para su mala suerte la puerta del vagón se cerró. Dejándolo atrapado adentro.

"_¡Maldición!_"–pensó.

* * *

><p>– Adiós hija, te escribiré–se despedía Mr. Satán de su hija.<p>

Ella le dijo adiós con la mano por la ventana del tren, el cual poco a poco comenzó a avanzar. El ferrocarril aceleró hasta alejarse cada vez más de la estación, con su próximo destino la Capital del Oeste.

A los pocos minutos, tres veloces caballos bajaban por una ladera hasta galopar paralelamente a la locomotora. Los ágiles jinetes, se sujetaron de la parte trasera de la máquina. Y se subieron para poder trepar, hasta el techo de los vagones. Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la parte delantera, donde saltaron hacia la cabina del conductor, al que encañonaron con sus armas.

– No te necesitamos–le dijo Vegeta al conductor obeso–Nappa, arrójalo afuera.

– Sí–dijo al tomar al conductor.

– ¡Oigan no lo hagan por favor! –gritó en vano, el hombre gordo se llamaba Yajirobe el cual al ser lanzado, golpeó contra una palanca de cambio de vías, la cual hizo que unos metros más adelante las vías cambiaran de dirección, desviando al tren de su camino original. Sin que los criminales lo notaran.

Raditz junto con Nappa, entraron a los vagones para robarles cualquier cosa a los pasajeros. Mientras tanto Gohan, encontró una salida de donde se encontraba y caminó hacia los vagones con personas. Cuando llegó, vio a uno de los criminales discutir con una joven y hermosa chica.

– Déjate de tonterías y dame todo lo que tengas.

– Si las quieres, intenta quitármelas–afirma valerosa la joven.

– Tienes una cara muy linda, lástima que tenga de arruinártela.

Raditz cargó su escopeta, y pensaba dispararle a la mujer pero esta fue más rápida y logró desviar el cañón del arma. Haciendo que los perdigones del arma de fuego, impactaran contra una ventana y no contra ella. Pero cuando creyó estar a salvo, resbaló con la larga falda de su vestido. Cuando volteó la cabeza, vio la punta de la escopeta apuntándole al rostro de nuevo.

– No más juegos, preciosa–dice el bandolero–hasta nunca.

Pero una vez más, su disparo fue desviado. Gohan salió de su escondite, y empujó a Raditz desestabilizándolo y haciéndolo caer. Mientras tanto Videl recogió la escopeta, para apuntar con ella al criminal.

– Vamos grandote, llévame con tus amigos–le ordenó la chica–y tú, gracias.

– No hay de qué, pero me parece que es peligroso que uses eso–le señala el arma.

– Claro que no, sé usar armas.

El criminal de larga cabellera, los guió hasta la locomotora que impulsaba a todo el ferrocarril. Cuando llegaron al vagón que contenía madera como combustible, Videl golpeó con la escopeta varias veces a Raditz. Al caer él inconsciente, avanzaron con sigilo entre las tablas de madera.

– Deberías irte ahora, déjamelos a mí–le susurró Videl–por su culpa mi ciudad es un caos, ya es hora de llevarlos a la ley.

– Claro que no, no pienso dejar sola a una mujer contra esos tipos–murmuró Gohan.

– Si crees que soy débil sólo por ser mujer, estás muy equivocado.

Ella continuó su andar, posicionándose sobre los Saiyajin.

– ¿Dónde estará el idiota de Raditz? –pregunta Nappa.

– Será mejor que se dé prisa, debemos iremos rápido.

Nappa se fue a buscar a su compañero, pero su búsqueda no duró mucho. Ya que encontró a Raditz desmayado, y rápidamente alertó a Vegeta.

– ¿Qué demonios pasó, quién le hizo esto?

– Fui yo–dijo la chica, al saltar frente a los delincuentes– ¿algún problema?

– Yo te conozco, eres la hija del idiota de Satán.

– Mi padre no es un idiota, bueno en ocasiones es un cabeza dura pero idiota no es–recalcó, y se dispuso a disparar pero su arma ya no tenía más municiones, y cuando menos lo esperaba Vegeta le apuntaba a ella y a Gohan.

– Nappa, ayuda al inepto de Raditz–pero no recibió respuesta– ¿Nappa por qué no respondes?

– Mira hacia delante–respondió horrorizado.

Todos miraron hacia el camino, frente a ellos se erguía un puente abandonado que estaba parcialmente destruido, ya que las vías terminaban abruptamente a la mitad.

– ¡Frena el tren Nappa! –gritó el hombre, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Para cuando Nappa accionó los frenos, el ferrocarril continuó su marcha a pesar de haber frenado, la parte delantera quedó colgando del final del puente. La fuerza de gravedad lo halaba hacia abajo, los demás vagones se descarrilaron pero sólo la locomotora colgaba. La pieza metálica que mantiene los vagones conectados al tren, ya no puede soportar todo el peso. Por lo que comienza a ceder, y muchas de las tablas de madera caen al precipicio que los esperaba.

– Dame la mano–le dice Gohan a la chica–sostente de mí.

– No me sueltes–le comenta al tomarlo de la mano–esto se va a caer.

Una situación parecida, ocurría con los delincuentes.

– Ayúdame Vegeta, no me puedo sostener–suplicó el criminal sin cabello, quien colgaba con sólo una mano.

– Lo siento Nappa, pero si te ayudo podría caer–le dijo sin importarle la vida de su compañero, por lo que sube para intentar escapar de la muerte.

– ¡Vegeta! –se fue el último gritó del calvo, ya no se pudo sostener más y cayó al abismo al que también había caído Raditz, éste al estar inconsciente no pudo hacer nada para sujetarse.

Gohan y Videl lograron subir hasta donde cuelga el tren, él ya se encontraba en el puente por lo que comenzó ayudar a la chica a subir. Pero cuando está a punto de salvarse, algo la toma por un tobillo…era Vegeta.

– ¡Suéltame imbécil! –ella lo patea para quitárselo.

En ese momento el tren cae, y ahora queda Vegeta colgando del puente. Los demás pasajeros lograron salir de los vagones, y deprisa se alejaban del lugar. Cuando la locomotora chocó contra el piso, generó una gran explosión.

– ¡Te dije que me soltaras!... ¡suéltame!

El chico al ver que Vegeta no la soltaba, pensó en qué hacer y al girar su cabeza en varias direcciones. Vio el rifle de Nappa, el cual no se había caído al precipicio. Gohan nunca había usado un arma en su vida, pero esta sería su primera vez. El adolescente tomó el rifle, y abrió el cerrojo haciendo que la recámara del arma se abriera, revelándole una bala.

Volvió a cerrar el cerrojo, y le retiró el seguro. Cuando le apuntó a Vegeta antes de disparar, recordó la recompensa por los criminales. Pero para reclamarla, necesitaba una prueba de que él los había matado. Así que se le ocurrió una idea.

– Quítale el sombrero, quítaselo–le dijo a Videl, Vegeta estaba escalando a través de ella. Por lo que le quitó el sombrero sin problemas.

– ¡Nadie toca mi sombrero!

Vegeta escaló y cuando estaba a punto de estar a salvo, miró frente a él al mismo chico que conoció el día anterior en la cantina, pero esta vez él tenía un arma en las manos. Vegeta luego sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, el criminal vio su camisa blanca teñirse de rojo, él perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas hacia el abismo.

El joven ayudó a la chica a subir, al poco tiempo escucharon el galope de muchos caballos. El primero en llegar fue Mr. Satán, que al enterarse de lo sucedido ordenó a un grupo de hombres que lo acompañaran. Todos venían armados, en caso de que fuera necesario. Dentro del grupo también estaba para sorpresa de Gohan, su padre.

– Papá–dijo la chica al correr hacia su padre, quien la abraza al tenerla cerca.

– ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí papá? –le pregunta Gohan a Goku.

– Cuando tardaste tanto en volver, te busqué en la estación de trenes y ahí escuché todo lo que pasó–le respondió–y el alcalde de la ciudad, llegó para reunir un grupo de ayuda y yo me ofrecí a ir.

– ¿Es él Videl?

– Sí papá, él me ayudó.

– Gracias muchacho, creí que había perdido a mi hija.

– No fue nada señor–Gohan se acordó del sombrero en sus manos, por lo que habló sobre la recompensa–señor, sé sobre la recompensa por los Saiyajin y bueno yo maté a uno de ellos y puedo probarlo con esto–él le mostró el sombrero.

Todos miraron el sombrero en las manos del chico, para nadie era un secreto quien era el dueño de dicho objeto.

– ¿Mataste a Vegeta…lo mataste a él? –le preguntan incrédulos.

Gohan les contó todo lo sucedido, desde que se subió al tren hasta que éste cayó.

– Por lo que entiendo, tú sólo acabaste con uno de ellos los otros dos murieron por circunstancias del descarrilamiento…por lo que únicamente te puedo dar la recompensa de uno y no de los tres.

– Yo entiendo, y es más que suficiente para mí.

Luego de eso regresaron al pueblo, donde Gohan recibió el dinero por la muerte de Vegeta. Gracias a ese dinero, la familia Son no tuvo que irse. Compraron una casa y abrieron un restaurante donde Milk, quien cocinaba muy bien, pudo vender sus platillos. Goku por su parte se convirtió en el herrero del pueblo, Goten asistió a la escuela como lo deseaba su madre. Y Gohan, bueno…él consiguió un empleo interesante.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado un año desde que los Saiyajin murieron, Ciudad Satán abandonó la minería como principal fuente de ingresos ya que el oro se agotó. Así que se dedicaron a la industria, la revolución industrial trajo muchas fuentes de trabajo para las personas, gracias a la Corporación Cápsula que fundó fábricas en la ciudad. Quien comenzaba a desarrollar, un invento que revolucionaría al mundo. Un carruaje que no era impulsado por caballos, sino por un motor de combustión interna y era llamado automóvil. Aunque sólo era un prototipo, se le tenía muchas esperanzas.<p>

Gohan por su parte, y gracias a lo sucedido hace un año. Consiguió mucho respeto por parte de los habitantes de la ciudad, y con tal motivación realizó su deber.

– Buenos días alguacil–un hombre junto con su esposa, lo saluda en la calle.

– Buenos días–le regresó el saludo, inclinando un poco su propio sombrero blanco.

Al llegar a la oficina del alguacil, encontró a su colega y amiga.

– ¿Dónde has estado?...hace poco me avisaron por telégrafo, que Lunch escapó de la cárcel–le dijo Videl.

– Volvió a escapar, ya es la tercera vez.

– ¡No hay tiempo para hablar, muévete!

Los dos se montaron en sus caballos, y galoparon veloces en busca de la criminal. Desde hace un año, Videl a pesar de los deseos de su padre asumió el cargo de alguacil en jefe, y designó a Gohan como su ayudante. Ambos portaban placas con forma de estrella en sus ropas, ellos eran quienes traían justicia a la ciudad…ellos eran la diferencia entre la ley y el caos.

**Fin**

Gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.


End file.
